


I hate William part 2

by CantBeAskedTM



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, William Sucks, emotional but also has heavy references to physical, fluff ish?, william forces Michael to cut his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantBeAskedTM/pseuds/CantBeAskedTM
Summary: William sucks and Jeremy loves his bf
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I hate William part 2

Michael had made sure his hood was up the entire day, this was so humiliating. He sat outside of the school during the lunch hours, completely by himself. He leaned against one his hands, using the other to write in his notebook. He was writing a story about a boy who was haunted by multiple spirits, a little symbolic to how he felt.

He hated his new hair, it was probably cool looking to other people, but Michael despised it. It was all shaved at the back like an undercut, he still had a collection of curly hair ontop of his head though it wasn’t the way he liked it. He had spent at least thirty minutes trying to style it, settling on a curtain fringe. 

Suddenly, he felt two hands grab him by the shoulders, flinging a little as he was grabbed. He heard a ‘rah!’ as he was grabbed, Michael turned his head to look at the criminal themselves. He felt a little more relaxed seeing the familiar face of his boyfriend grinning widely at him. 

He couldn’t help but smile back. ‘boyfriend’. The word made his stomach feel all fuzzy and warm, sure they had only been dating for a few weeks, but yet the-fifteen-year old still appreciated him as if they had been dating for years. Seeing Jeremy made him kinda forget about the monstrosity of a hair cut he had.

“Hey, mikey” Michael could hear that Jeremy had gum in his mouth, he could hear it in how Jeremy slurred his words slightly. Jeremy always had gum, it concerned Michael a little but that wasn’t something he was going to dwell on.

“Hey.” Michael practically audibly rolled his eyes at Jeremy calling him ‘Mikey’. It was a name he had grown a bit more use to but it was gonna take a while.

“I haven’t seen you all day, where have you been?” Jeremy asked as he sat in a seat in front of Michael.

“Class” Michael shrugged, he didn’t really wanna talk.

“Did you do something to your hair?”

“What?- no!”

“You totally did, lemme see”

“Jeremy-“

“Oh come on please-“ Jeremy leaned forward, pulling down Michael’s hood despite Michael’s protests. “Holy shit! You cut it all off!”

He meant no harm in the statement, but it made Michael angry. It wasn’t Jeremy’s fault of course, this had been anger bubbling up since last night. He didn’t say anything, just looked to the side.

“I thought you liked your longer hair?”

“Yeah well clearly I fucking didn’t did I? If I liked it I wouldn’t have cut it off, would I?” Michael snapped, he didn’t really realise he snapped until he saw Jeremy’s face. The blonde was a little taken aback, seemed a little hurt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that” Michael apologised.

“Its.. alright” there was an awkward silence between the two, Michael closed his notebook and put his hood back up. “Did something happen?”

-

Michael weeped as his father dragged him through the house by his hair. His hand was clutched tightly in the back of Michael’s hair, dragging him to the bathroom by the hair he enjoyed so much.

“Stop fucking crying before I give you something to actually cry about.” His father snapped, of course it didn’t stop the actual crying, it just stopped Michael being vocal about it. 

“You’re hurting me..” he mumbled, as if his father would actually fucking care. He didn’t care, Michael knew that.

“If you don’t shut up I’ll show you what actual hurt feels like. Then you won’t be able to run off to your little fag friends at school for at least a week” Michael bit his tongue, he didn’t want to push it. School sucked but it definitely was better then home. Michael felt him self be pushed into the bathroom, stumbling a little but catching himself before he could fall. “Wait here.” 

He flinched as his father closed the door on him, he felt like screaming and crying. He breathed in deeply to try and calm down, but soon his father was back with a razor and a chair. He placed the chair in front of the bathroom mirror, ordering Michael to sit as he plugged the razor in a near by outlet.

Michael complied, finally looking at himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic, crying over a stupid hair cut. But it was the one thing that actually made him feel in control, everything else felt so wild and out of his grasps. He was pathetic, all puffy eyed and red cheeked. Quickly, he used his shirt sleeve to wipe his cheeks dry, he wanted to seem strong.

The razor was soon turned on, Michael helplessly watched as his hair fell down his shoulders, some rolling onto his lap but it mostly fell on the floor. He always knew he had thick hair, there was so much of it. He tried to look down but he was met with fathers hands harshly pulling his head back up.

“You’re such a disappointment, I’m doing this for your own good. I’m not having another family picture taken with you looking like a fucking tramp. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Michael mumbled. His fathers words felt so cold. He wanted to completely zone out, completely shut the world down. He wanted to completely dissociate out of this fucking hell hold. 

When it was over, Michael couldn’t stand it. He felt his fathers hands on his shoulders, holding him still. He crouched down, becoming head to head with Michael, staring at himself in the mirror. He was smiling, but it wasn’t comforting, it was sicking.

“There.. isn’t that better, Mike? You look just like me..” it was true. It was like there was two Williams, it made Michael feel sick, but he forced a smile through his watering eyes.

“Yes.” His words obviously weren’t truthful, voice shaking as he answered the obviously humiliating question used to belittle him.

“Atta boy.” He father stood up straight, ruffling Michael’s new hair. “Now clean this up, have a shower then get into bed” he ordered while gathering up the hair cutting equipment. “If I hear so much as a peep out of you, you’re gonna get it. Understood?”

“Yes.”

-

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Jeremy knew that meant yes, and Michael knew that Jeremy knew. Jeremy gave him a small pitiful smile.

“Well..” Jeremy looked around, noticing how alone they were. “I think you’re gorgeous, it suits you. If that makes you feel any better” though they were quite alone, Jeremy barely spoke above a whisper.

“Shut up.” Michael felt his face heat up, Jeremy started laughing at his reaction.

“I mean it!” Jeremy laughed, admiring Michael in his very flustered state.

“Shut’p” Michael mumbled, Jeremy still laughing across from him.

“You wanna come over today?” Jeremy eventually asked, it was comforting to hear that. He really did appreciate him, so so much.

“...yes please”


End file.
